El Prisionero con el Pijama a Rayas
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Segunda Guerra Mundial. Billy Joe Cobra es tomado prisionero de guerra por equivocación, allí conoce a Spencer Wright quien había sufrido su mismo destino hacia tres años antes ¿Podrán junto a otros aliados, sobrevivir a la guerra contra los nazi? *Ectofeature* [En Pausa]


**N/A: Novela de prueba, si les gusta la idea, seguiré escribiendo. **

Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales, pero combinada con ficción. No todos los datos vistos en los capítulos serán exactamente como a los acontecidos en la Guerra. Recuerden que solo es una novela basa en el periodo de conflicto de los Aliados y las Potencias del Eje.

Los personajes de Billy y Spencer no me pertenecen, ellos son de DisneyXD. El personaje de Anthony Downey me pertenece.

**Importante: **Vuelvo a decir que la novela no le es fiel al 100% a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, simplemente es usada como un periodo de tiempo. Los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de los diversos personajes.

¡Leer y Disfrutar!

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Spencer Pov's.**

* * *

**Septiembre de 1942- Estados Unidos.**

El sonido de los motores de las camionetas se detuvieron, habíamos parado dentro de lo que había sido con anterioridad un campo de batalla. Las casas y algunos edificios se encontraban destruidas y aun podía sentir el olor a pólvora en el aire. Con precaución me asomo por la ventanilla, no se podía ver a nadie. Era lo más probable que el escuadrón estadounidense halla retrocedido ni bien lograron reducir a los japoneses.

Salgo del vehículo con mi cámara en la mano, Schmidt y Jones, compañeros periodistas, salen y se posan junto a mi. Nosotros habíamos obtenido el duro trabajo de mantener informado a nuestra gente el curso de la guerra. Que si íbamos ganando, que cuanto territorio habíamos perdido. Todo lo querían saber, pero no lo querían ver en carne propia.

Alzo la cámara y comienzo a grabar, Jones prepara su micrófono y se coloca junto a un par de escombros que aun humean.

—Pueblo de los Estados Unidos de América, me encuentro ahora mismo junto a mis compañeros en lo que pareciese ser a un campo de guerra —dijo mi compañero mientras que con su mano mostraba parte de los escombros— Tengo informado que un grupo militar estadounidense logro reducir a un grupo de la Armada Imperial Japonesa y ahora se encuentran cortando el paso en el Pacifico... —

A menudo de que Jones hablaba, junto con Schmidt sentíamos el suelo bajo nosotros temblar. Algo, notablemente pesado, se acercaba a nuestra dirección.

Sin dudarlo, los tres nos pusimos bajo resguardo en una casona vacía. Jones había dejado de relatar, pero aun así yo seguía grabando. Al presenciar una furgoneta y un coche, nos tensamos. No parecían ser coches de Estados Unidos.

—Wright, no dejes de grabar... —me ordeno Jones, dude en obedecerle, pero seguí con mi tarea.

De la camioneta bajaron varios hombres, tres con trajes militares y uno de mediana edad formal. Miraron a su alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien. Puse zoom a mi cámara, observándoles el rostros más detenidamente. Puse en duda mi hipótesis, pero seguía creyendo que esos sujetos no eran estadounidenses.

Sentí que el alma se me iba a los pies cuando vi al hombre de traje formal apuntar en nuestra dirección.

En una rápido movimiento que apenas pude reaccionar, me lance al suelo apenas esos hombres alzaron sus armas para disparar hacia nosotros. El sonido eco de las balas siendo disparadas retumbaron entre las casas vacías del lugar. Mi cuerpo se lleno de pánico al sentir como un cuerpo pesado caía sobre mi y un espeso liquido caliente bañaba mi espalda. Me removí con fuerza contra el suelo, sacándome el cuerpo inerte de Jones de encima. Tuve que esconder mi cabeza entre mis manos al ver los ojos perdidos y quietos de mi compañero.

Schmidt comenzó a rezar en voz alta y a gritar por su madre. Asustado saque mi cabeza del refugio de mis brazos, las balas seguían sonando sin descanso. Pude ver a mi compañero hecho un ovillo contra la pared, temblaba con fuerza al igual que yo.

Cuando las balas dejaron de oírse con horror vio como Schmidt, a rastras, se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a correr lejos de la habitación.

—¡Nooo! —le grite con fuerzas, pero él no me oye e intento huir.

Rápidamente fue reducido por un militar con la insignia nazi, lo golpeo con la culata de su arma y lo arrojo al suelo. Llevo el caño de la calibre hasta su sien y sin detenerse a pensar, disparo. La sangre de Schmidt salpico el cuelo y parte del arma del alemán, que con total tranquilidad saco un pañuelo blanco y limpio el caño. Guardo el arma y se volteo a verme, temblé de terror. Sabia que no tenia ya ninguna escapatoria.

El nazi se acerco a mi con el arma en alto, pero cuando estaba a punto de apuntarme, una voz le detuvo.

—Beils verlässt das Kind, werden wir mehr als am Leben zu dienen... *_Beils deja al niño, nos servira más estando vivo* _—le dijo el sujeto de traje en alemán, no supe que fue lo que dijo.

Pero el nazi no me mato, solo me puso un saco de lona en la cabeza y a la fuerza me sacaron de allí.

Pude oír que seguían hablando entre ellos, pero no lograba comprender. Oí como nuevamente se enciendan los motores de una furgoneta ¿Me llevarían con ellos? ¡¿Para que?! Yo no era nadie, no era militar.

Me removí entre los nazis, tratando de libérame de sus agarres. Había oído atrocidades de ellos, de lo que hacían con sus prisioneros de guerra y en mi situación, si se enteraban de mi orientación sexual, sabia que no podía esperar misericordia de su parte. Pero aunque trataba de soltarme lazando patadas y retorciendo mi cuerpo, ellos no me soltaban.

Escuche como una puerta se abría, sentí que todo estaba perdido. Que una vez que entrara en aquella furgoneta, ya no volvería nunca más a ver a mis padres. Nunca más volvería a ver a mis compañeros, esto era mi sentencia de muerte.

Las lagrimas bañaron rápidamente mi rostro aun bajo el saco.

Pero ya dando todo por perdido, cuando sentí que el infierno me esperaba, pude oír gritos. Voces maldiciendo en ingles y en alemán. Sentí como era arrojado contra el suelo con fuerza, mi espalda se entumeció de dolor y no pude evitar gemir al sentir como el dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo. Quise retirar el saco de mi visión, pero nuevamente fui tomado por alguien y arrastrado por varios metros.

Estaba aterrado, no sabia quien me levaba y grite del susto al sentir nuevos tiroteos.

El sujeto que me llevaba me arrojo contra algo duro en el suelo, parecían ser sacos con algo dentro. No pude oír pisadas, así que supuse que quien me había apartado del campo de tiroteo no se había apartado de mi lado. Por miedo no retire el saco que tapaba mi cabeza, ya de por si estaba aterrado con la idea de que los nazis hayan entrado a nuestros territorio ¿Qué no se suponía que estaban en Italia?

Temblé horrorizado cuando el saco fue retirado y pude ver a un hombre mayor que yo, de entre unos 28 a 30 años, su traje militar verde oscuro no dejaba ver a que vando pertenecía ¿Italiano o alemán? Aun así, sin saber, me quede quieto. Evitándole mirar directamente a los ojos y rezando porque no tomara alguna de las armas que colgaban en su cintura.

—Dime quien eres y porque los nazis te tenían consigo... —me ordeno con la voz ronca.

Asustado me aclare la garganta, sino quería que me fusilara, debía contestar correctamente.

—Soy Spencer Wright de San Francisco, vine a documentar la guerra para El Clarín junto a mis compañeros James Schmidt y Howard Jones —le dije asustado, no pude evitar no sonar así. No cuando aun seguía oyendo los disparos.

—¿Y donde se encuentran ellos? —quiso saber, aunque me sonó más a una orden explicita a que le explicara el paradero de mis compañeros.

—Murieron durante el tiroteo... —quise agregar la palabra _nazi _pero no sabia a que bando pertencia el hombre frente a mi.

El hombre, de ojos negros y corto cabello castaño, asintió sin decirme nada. Se agacho a mi lado y tomándome del brazo con fuerza me llevo con él. Quise resistirme, pero el militar era fuerte y no podía hacer ya nada. Porque si me soltaba de él ¿Qué haría? Con solo el querer huir me estaba ganando una bala entre los ojos.

—¿Ha donde me llevas? —pregunte.

El sujeto apenas si me miro, me llevo hasta otra furgoneta totalmente negra y me metió en ella de un golpe. Me senté encogiéndome en mi mismo mientras el militar seguía con su fría mirada.

—Soy el general del escuadrón de las Fuerzas Armadas de los Estados Unidos, y hasta que no pruebes que no eres un sucio nazi ni un fascista italiano, serás nombrado mi prisionero de guerra —dijo duramente y de un golpe cerro la puerta del vehículo.

Con solo oírlo sentí que las lagrimas bañaban mi rostro ¿Cómo era que no me creían? ¡Yo había dicho la verdad! Un sollozo involuntario se escapo de mi garganta al oir como los tiroteos se detenían y la furgoneta comenzaba a moverse.

El destino era irónico. Estuve en un campo guerrillero temiéndome encontrarme con las Potencias del Eje, y termine siendo prisionero de guerra de los soldados encargados de protegerme.

* * *

**N/A: **Aunque Japón batallaba contra EE UU en el pacifico, quise relatar el temor de Spencer la derrota de los soldados yankees y el avance de una de las potencias del eje sobre territorio estadounidense.

La llegada de militares nazi a los Estados Unidos no fue real, solo lo utilice para mi novela.

**¿Qué sucederá ahora con Spencer que es pricionero de sus propios soldados?**


End file.
